


A Bitter Pill That Leaves a Bad Taste When You Bite: Doctor/Swindler/Pupil

by TheYuriReviewer



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Blood, Death, Evil Relationships, F/F, Feminist Empowerment, Gore, Lesbians, Love, POV First Person, Questioning, Satan vs God, Stream of Consciousness, Switching, Theist Satanism, Trans Female Character, Yuri, no major character death though, sex later, sin - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriReviewer/pseuds/TheYuriReviewer
Summary: Several months into joining the Akudama, Swindler has given into her inner sin and fallen in deep love with Doctor but questions her fixation with Pupil as well. Pupil finds herself doing the same, but can't reconcile Swindler's love for Doctor.Other pairings are mentioned but not important to the plot.Title taken from a lyric by Alpha Wolf from the song "Akudama" off the album "A Quiet Place to Die". Check it out if you're a Metalcore fan.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ENMe1rlA0M&list=PLCKp_J1GOMgB6ET77QRqfcZMU0iBJrmHf&index=4
Relationships: Brawler/Hoodlum (Akudama Drive), Cutthroat & Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive), Doctor/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive), Ordinary | Swindler/Pupil | Executioner (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Sin

Swindler

_

Embroiled in a war I couldn’t possibly fathom, I saw opportunities presented to me. I had no idea

what was going on, yet my companions boundless energy invigorated me. Now, I myself was not a badass villain like them, but something told me I wasn’t in danger with them now.

The affectionate licks of Cutthroat or the ever enveloped embrace of Doctor and even Courier’s hesitant glances towards me. Hacker was even envious of me after a while with my connections outside for their battle against Executioners and Kansai. Brawler had even shown me a couple moves. He loved to teach a willing student, in-between his robot and police slaughter. Even Hoodlum’s ginormous sentence was always fun to converse about it.

Yes, it seemed my rescue of that mysterious cat had earned me the most unlikely family imaginable.

At first, I was terrified. The looks in their eyes were full of hate and malice. “I could never be hardened like that”, I thought, never excited by the bloodletting.

But then we found I had a demon in me as well.

_

Doctor, my lustful Asmodeus

Courier, the vengeful Satan

Brawler, the zealous Leviathan

Hoodlum, the indolent Belphegor

Cutthroat, the flighty Mammon

Hacker, the tactful Beelzebub

I, the unfortunate Belial

I, with my devilry shall be victorious.

_

I cuddle up next to Doctor, my goddess. She has never minded our excursions one bit and since our transits are usually long, she offers her bosom as a pillow for my weary head. She is my keeper; Oh yes, she does wish to dissect me after my untimely demise, yet there is a comfort in that. To be wanted even after eternal death is such a grand honor. She frightens me no more.

Cutthroat was always playing with me, trying their damnedest to get a rise out of me in order to indulge in the lush crimson he so cherishes. I never gave them the satisfaction.They did have such androgyny to his features, so I always brightly patted their head. Adorable.

Courier had been the first to meet me and then declare he’ll “Kill any shits that get in my way,” (his words, not mine) but apparently that bravado went away pretty fast as soon as I proved my usefulness. Now he’s like a pithy quiet tsundere, I oughta rename him. Shinya Kogami, hehe…

Brawler showed me his skills on and off the battlefield; he was practical, never once berating me for trying to better my physical offense. I enjoyed our training sessions even if they did rattle my bones to the core afterwards.

Hoodlum had many stories of his legendary incarceration for his million year sentence and he was so funny to boot. He’d serenade us with his whimsical crimes and although they often sounded far out of the realms of reality, his charisma never made me have any doubt in his words.

Hacker was fully aware of my prowess. I mean, it was kinda true at this point. He often wanted to battle our wits to the mind’s end but I cleverly bowed out whenever he was pushing me too hard. One of the many advantages of being a girl; he was still susceptible to my feminine wiles. #notmytpe #girlsonly :).

No one could prove otherwise, after all. Save for my loves, Doctor and Pupil

_

Just as Doctor was my Lust, my Lucifer, my love, naturally my mortal energy, my Michael, Pupil.

Oh how lovely she was. She danced with us all, reaping bloody murder from Doctor’s pretty skin to disabling Hacker’s drones, and shocking the ahem, “shit” out of Brawler. Pardon my French.

Pupil was graceful in her executions and now that I was formidable enough for her I felt it only appropriate that I should steal a kiss before I stole her life. Though, it probably’d be the other way around, at that time and from my last “intimate” encounter with her, she may not swing that way :(.

No matter. All things are straight and narrow, till they’ve drenched a rich vermilion. She’d be “wet” then.

Ooooops. Getting a bit hot and bothered, there. That's Doctor for you.

Teehee ^^.

_

Doctor

_

Ahh my beautiful Faustus. Ever tempted by my titillation of Sin, radiance everlasting. I, magnificent and cunning, Mephistopheles, have her corrupted and pliable. Easily molded. Yet…

It seems she’s now a monster all of her own.

I’m so proud. The other day I lent her one my scalpels, and she did such… wonderful things with it. Oh, such sumptuous cuts she made. Gash after gash, just like I taught her. At first, she was clumsy but now her precision was beginning to rival mine.

Now her heart must follow.

I was the MILF of the group, and I always was going to be. I embraced my succubi nature. However, it was poor sweet Swindler, the odd one out, who always seemed to need guidance. She was an adorable canvas just waiting to be ripped apart, cleanly Concetto Spaziale style.

But I took no pleasure in murdering a cute defenseless bunny, my lambs before the slaughter.

Not to say I haven’t. I simply do not desire such impotent bloodshed.

It’s like cutting rotten fruit.

No fun.

_

Yet there is another side entirely. Some have called me the Devil’s Surgeon, Necromancer, all lovely monikers.

But there was one so leathery, I skewered whomever’s mouth it came from in an instant.

No glee, no gay giddiness. Nothing but hate at the very mention of that name.

Jane…the Ripper.

To be compared to such a rampant misogynist, who mercilessly killed innocent whores.

Unthinkable. Why kill a Whore? What has a Whore done wrong? Disenfranchised by the harsh economical and sexist downturn of the world’s scum environment. Makes me fucking sick.

In fact, Whores should be venerated. To be the very cultivations of Sin itself. To bask in Sin’s lake of Black Fire, to see her Lilith’s domain aged from

the holy hypocrites. So refreshing.

To turn the most spiteful spirits asunder with their bodies, ever givers till the end.

To be compared to a whore killer is an abhorrent thought.

_

Instead, I wish to paint Swindler’s Whitechapel red. As a daughter from Sin, born out of wedlock incest, I should be her lover till my death do us part.

But she is smitten it seems…with the enemy.

As one of the fallen, she should be destructive against the virtuous, yet it seems her little lesbian brain could not comprehend the boundaries between them.

A tiny school girl with a crush.

That bitch, Pupil avoids her advances, usually. She does not hurt my dear (like she does to all of us), for maybe the reasons Swindler wants them to be (but, I doubt it). And honestly, this benign one-sided affair wouldn’t bother me so much…

IF SHE DIDN’T FUCKING DECAPITATE ME EVERY TIME WE MET!!!

HELL! If she wasn’t such a cunt I’d have kissed her myself. She’s cute, I don’t mind saying it.

Yet now the only courtesy she’ll be privy to is her vital organs, splayed all over the cutting room floor.

Swindler…would never forgive me though.

_

Pupil

_

As a virtue, as a police officer I am to uphold the justice system by any means necessary. As an executioner, I am to carry out the sentence and death of my assailant deserving of such fate with the swift, deadly accuracy and without the slightest hint of remorse. As a holy angel, I am to stand by the morals of the virtuous and stand by my Heavenly comrades in arms. And as a human, it is in my best interest to continue serving my community and society till my Lord release me or Death take me.

But…

There is this niggling concern, biting at my heels. One that has been on my mind for the last couple of months. It absolutely shouldn’t be, yet ,my heart heaves at the thought of it even now. It plagues me, like an unholy vice, squeezing the life from my body.

And I kinda like it.

And I shouldn’t. I REALLY SHOULDN’T.

And it does! IT REALLY DOES!

It's her again.

Always Her.


	2. Realizing I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the end fight of Episode 2.

_

Pupil

_

_‘What is this feeling?’_

I leapt back believing I had simply imagined the soft touch of lips to my cheek.

I remained stoic in the face of their ambush, but that unfamiliar sensation blinded me to my surroundings.

_‘I could be killed any second right now! I must snap out of this!’_

I gazed, steadfast at the perpetrator of the unorthodox assault I had just been party to.

She held her hand to her lips, wantonly licking her fingers suggestively, with one foot lifted slightly, toe down.

She made herself so faux innocent. A dastardly trick indeed. One I should not have fell for during our first meeting:

_’She’s not a wanted criminal! What is she doing with the Akudama?’_

I wanted to rescue her. Though she may be a minor offender, there was no reason for her to be subject to then treachery of these heinous beasts.

The blasts coming from Masters blows knocked her down.

I reached out my hand, attempting to assist her, against my better judgment, as the couch next to us exploded.

_‘Dammit! It’s too dangerous for her in here!’_

Whatever she was guilty of, I’m sure we could work something out.

There’s no way we couldn’t use more info on the Akudama.

_’She’s just a lamb, a sheep among wolves.’_

And, I should never deign to admit this, she was cute. JUST A BIT!

I’m not saying that as an excuse for her behavior nor any possibly “alleged” leniency on her right now. It’s just…it just comes with the territory.

_‘My God! Look at me! A disgraceful show this must be! To be easily manipulated!’_

I shook my head vigorously.

_‘Anyway, we need to capture her!’_

At that thought I felt a razor sharp presence. practically overflowing with evil.

I looked behind me only to see a scalpel darting out, aimed right for my eye.

I narrowly dodged out of the way.

She backed up, taunting me, twirling her weapon. Seems she had a mischievous side as well.

I responded in kind with my blade, which grazed her neck yet drew new blood. She weaved about, aiming for my back but she didn’t realize I had the upper hand. As soon as I dropped my guard, she flew behind me.

"You’re dead."

I swung over my head, making contact and partially decapitating her.

_’Tch, I was sure that would cleave her head right off.’_

I heard her fall fall back and slump down, a lifeless gurgle on the way.

I sheathed my laser.

_‘Dead anyway. Now to help that girrrrrrr-‘_

*THWACK*

A sharp pain and I felt the light leave my eyes.

Then a thud.

_


	3. Reconciling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Episode 3

_

Doctor

_

_‘Bitch, that hunt like a motherfucker!’_

I tentatively touch the still healing gash on my neck. The cold air that wafted in the warehouse singed me.

“Next time, no hesitation. She’s fucking dead.”

I looked over and saw Brawler, still sore from his fight with that bastard.

They were way more capable than I would’ve thought. They trounced Hacker’s guards in a second.

And those weapons…they seemed to be high frequency types. That kind of vibration can split anything in two with just its shockwave. I’m lucky I didn’t get sliced to pieces.

I looked over to Swindler 

She was distraught seemed, looking really no different than helpless babe, caged in a crib.

I envied that innocence in away. Never would I repent, yet there was always a “what if?”

_‘Well, what do I know? It’s Swindler after all. She could just putting on a face.’_

I had to admit. She looked delectable. How I wanted to sink my claws into that soft skin, to taster sweet pain on my tongue..

_‘I’d caress and mutilate that body a thousand times over.’_

Then again, it seemed I certainly wasn’t getting any action

from Mr. Cold-As-Ice over there.

Probably a homo. Didn’t even wince at her.

Hacker looks too young, Brawler is too dumb, Cutthroat

is a baby, Hoodlum is weak and seems to be smitten with

Brawler, judging by how buddy-buddy they were.

That leaves only Swindler. Sweet Swindler.

_‘I’m bi. That much I know. But, her? Hmm…in this case_ _it’s best if it was consensual.’_

I remembered Nurse and her lovely “sessions” we took part in.

Jus’ a fuckbuddy, sure but a real companion all

the same. All these limp-dick assassins nowadays just don't measure up.

Fucking disgraceful.

_‘Ah well, I suppose I should approach her. She may still be rattled by my desire to dissect her.’_

I stood up and moved closer to her. That cold air was

back making her warm sweater look all the more enticing.

She handled on a crate next to the fire.

I approached her and she shivered in response. Whether

due to the wind or me, I do not know. I sat beside her and she

flinched, turning away slightly. She shivered now, uncontrollably.

Ah, sweet Swindler. You may just become my favorite catch.

“Hello Darling,” I whispered.

‘Maybe that was a bit too strong?' How desperately I needed to comfort her.

She didn’t respond but I could hear her teeth chattering.

_‘Awww…poor thing. I hate to see her so weak.’_

Again, memories of Nurse come forward.

_

Swindler

_

She sidled up to me. Then, a cold gust flew past and I shivered in response.

_‘Did sh-sh-she wa-want to ta-ta-talk to m-me?’_

Nah, even my brain was freezing.

She had ample chest which she seemed to be slowly pushing into me as I tried to warm up,

rubbing my hands together rapidly.

_‘Dammit, I’m in a zip-up sweater and she’s in a lab coat and lingerie!_

_How in the Hell was she not freezing her ass off like me?’_

She continued her advances, never wary I may reject them.

But, the thought of that, was unlikely.

She was too lovely. Like Lilith to great Satan.

A true seductress.

Independent and vicious.

Volatile yet composed.

A maniac in high heels.

“My Lilin, my all.”

_‘Ooops…did I say that aloud?’_

“Hmm?”

She mused, curiosity expanding on her features of pearl.

_

My embarrassment only heightened. There I was, in the middle of a big criminal undertaking

with six top felons.

They could skewer me with just a thought.

Hell, I shouldn’t be alive right now.

Shot by Courier.

Pummeled by Brawler.

Blown up by Hacker.

Eviscerated by Cutthroat.

Err…murdered by Hoodlum?

And dissected alive, by her.

Those would be my collective fates had anyone of them found out, I’m just a girl.

_

And yet, here again, here is this voluptuous woman, the one I honestly was most afraid of, coming up next to me in an almost, motherly fashion. She had the wiles of a vixen, but the longer I stared into those demonic eyes, the safer I felt, closer to her.

“It’s rude to stare, you know.”

“Oh! So-sorry.” Hadn’t even realized. I was in for it now.

“Oh, it’s no problem. I’m used to onlookers taking in my eye-candy. It’s flattering, really.’

I felt so nervous now. Her leg brushed up against me and I could feel the warmth of her arm near me.

I responded shyly.

“Ehehe…guess, you got a lot of uh, men “appreciating” you.”

“And girls too. Gender doesn’t matter to me. If they’re gay though, it can be…”slightly” irritating if I was particularly interested in them.”

“Like…Courier?”

“Eh. He’s too much of a wet blanket. Attractive, sure. But way too professional. I don’t even think he cares for sex anyway.”

My blush grew and grew.

She continued.

“But…you, are Adorable.”

_‘Was she, hypnotizing me?’_

_‘What did she plan to do next? Was she luring me away to experiment on me? Did she even care if I was a criminal mastermind or not?_

_Given the situation we were in, teamwork was advantageous but so was elimination of obstacles. Less competition = more profit, but it’s not even just that._

_It’s the uncertainty of the mission ahead, too. I could certainly be a detriment to the team. Is she planning to end that contingency?_

_Maybe she already knows. How fitting and twisted that would be, to play with my feelings like this and then kill me off_

_at my first chance of rest. And it’s so cold too. Bet she’d love to slit my jugular, my last thoughts cut off, my last sight, tits and deviled irises, lips curling into a wicked smile._

_The thought was so terrifying to me yet erotic all the same. Looking into her eyes brought me sweet death and misery life all at once._

_Their dichotomy endlessly embattled._

_Or lastly, could she be here to tell me she wants to humiliate me? To see my reactions to her easy realization of my forgery. And to taunt me endlessly_

_for my inferiority to her. Finally, she’d snuff me out with her heels, like some lethal dominatrix. All the while, cackling at my slow demise. Never able to graduate._

_never able to discover my true career…oh, who am I kidding? My life is already over. On the slim chance I could even escape this, I woul-‘_

_

Doctor

_

I approached closer and closer on the makeshift seat we shared. I felt obligated to warm her now. She was equally and easily entranced by me, it seemed.

_‘Well, I don’t blame her. I’d fuck me.’_

She continued to stare, with not a peep to be heard. Now, i wouldn’t say it made me feel “uncomfortable” buuut seeing her hold back her shivering and look at me with such a timid expression, it kind of turned me off. Not that I couldn’t get it flowing again. I mean, don’t get me wrong. She’s still truffle, it’s just that, I didn’t want her to think about this so much. Better this be no-strings anyway.

After about two minutes though, it was getting annoying. Three minutes and I frowning at her, something seldom did being the optimist I am.

Four minutes and I was getting a bit angry now.

_‘Cmooon…say something.’_

Still no reply. Five minutes now; this was getting downright creepy. I was done.

I spoke up.

_

Swindler

_

“Hello! Earth-to-Swindler! Now, now. I know my body is mesmerizing but you don’t have to stare at me so long. Never picked you for a lecher…oooolala.”

“Huh?”

_‘How long had I sat here, thinking on this?’_

“Well, if you’re just gonna ogle me like that…I guess I have no choice.”

“Whaaaa?”

She leaned forward and captured my lips.

_

All previous misgivings about her disappeared. I was so surprised and vulnerable.

She took the opportunity to push her tongue in my mouth.

“OooooOoooOooh…”

I felt light, swept off this mortal coil and plunged deep into the bowels of the nicest circle of Hell.

Then, she separated. A stream of her saliva resting comfortably in my gums. My teeth glazed with her thick lipstick. My jaw sore from her forcefulness. Her nose made a small imprint near mine. Her glasses had grazed my cheeks. Her hair had entwined. Her eyes drilled deep platinum into mine.

I felt…devoured.

Had she slit my throat a second later, I wouldn’t have noticed and perished in eternal bliss.

_

Doctor

_

_‘I know what’ll wake you from your conscious stupor.’_

Like Maleficent to Aurora, I laid a lucid kiss upon her.

She responded after bit of coercion and I was pleased to feel she put forth some effort for me. If there was thing I looked for in a partner it was, reciprocation.

If they have had good fortune enough to land ME, they better show me a good time.

_

I unfortunately, though I am Devil incarnate, I had to separate to exhale.

I left her mouth a mess but she didn’t seem to mind. In fact, this was a new face from Swindler.

When I was about to dissect her alive as the unknown youngster not too long ago, all I saw was frightened mouse, such boring prey. When

we got on the blimp, she seemed put off by Cutthroat. At he hotel, she hid behind the couch with Hoodlum when shit got real.

And when I protected her, she was still so scared.

So to see her so…satisfied.

Ooooh, I was horny.

Dominated and awaiting more.

And for the first time I saw what I craved most of all.

The corruption of evil adorning her face.

_

Swindler

_

I tried to recover quickly. Really, I did. 

It’s just...not possible. 

_ ‘She was soooo good.’ _

“Hey! Wowoweewaa! 

*Wolf Whistle*

I looked to see we had garnered an audience.

Hoodlum and Brawler stood, awash with red. Hack and Courier were unperturbed yet still staring. And Cutthroat?

They were the most enamored. If it went on any longer, they would intervene, most lethally.

I felt as if I would explode from all the over-stimulation.

_

Doctor

_

“What? You like the show, boys?”

I turned and kissed her once more. She was clearly unprepared for this and I saw her surprise evident in her eyes. I teased.

"Awwww, poooor baaaby, I ain’t no one minute woman, you know?”

We separated again as Hoodlum and Brawler cheered and hooted.

‘While I’m ok with this, Swindler may not be. I should respect her choice in this.’

As she caught her breath for the second time, I looked at her lovingly and spoke:

“Do you want to continue somewhere else?”

She seemed exhausted by me already.

_ ‘She needs some lessons in stamina, ASAP.’ _

She nodded her head and finally spoke earnestly to me:

“I’d ra-rather not be in such a c-c-c-old place th-though.”

_ ‘That’s right! How could I forget? She’s right here, shivering her ass off.’ _

I lent her my labcoat and wrapped my arms around her, pressing her face to my bosom.

I heard a bunch of “Awws” and “Oohs” from the two-man peanut gallery which frankly ruined the moment for me.

“If you guys don’t mind, I’m gonna take Swindler upstairs for a bit.”

“I’lll beeeet,” Hoodlum sneered.

“Just ‘Girl Talk’, kay?”

_

“IF YOU DON’T MIND, HERE IS YOUR NEXT ASSIGNMENT, AKUDAMA.”

_

A bellowing voice came from above, so commanding in its cadence.

A black cat appeared from the shadows and spoke to us.

“YOU WILL INFILTRATE THE SHINKANSEN.”

_

**Author's Note:**

> Kazutaka strikes again! I love this show and wish to add to it's popularity. It's so blunt and refreshing compared to all the nonsense constantly recycled today.
> 
> This chapter is both in the past and future from all three character's perspectives so all following chapters will be from episode 2 forward.


End file.
